Sequel you,me and him
by devilojoshi
Summary: Berlanjutnya rasa sakit hati Sasuke melihat Naruto dan anikinya, Itachi. Mendengar keinginan anikinya. Apakah ini akhir atau awal dari segalanya di hidup Sasuke? SasuNaru, ItaNaru..RnR ..


Setelah ku biarkan setengah hatinya menjadi milikmu..

Kau menginginkan seluruhnya..

Seluruh hatinya...

Seluruh raganya...

Seluruh kepercayaannya...

Seluruh dirinya..

Kau menginginkan dirinya hanya untuk dirimu seorang..

Menjadi milikmu seutuhnya tanpa ada diriku di hatinya...

Tanpa kehadiran diriku di hari-harinya..

Tanpa aku disisinya..

Hanya kau,

Kau menikamku dari belakang setelah apa yang kurelakan untukmu..

Kau menginginkan dirinya menjadi...

Pendampingmu... **Pengantinmu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, Gaje, Bl, Typo(S), Au, Shonen-ai, dll**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Conform?(Di tentukan oleh reders sendiri ya,hehe XD)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru Slight ItaNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke POV**

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja di awal. Diriku yang telah membagi tempat di hati Naruto untuk anikiku, Itachi. Semuanya baik-baik saja, diriku rela merasakan sakit untuk tetap memiliki hati Naruto. Walaupun rasa sakit yang hinggap di saat diriku melihat Naruto lebih dekat dengan Itachi selalu ada, tapi aku mencoba menjadi diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang dulu tak tau perselingkuhan mereka di belakangku. Semuanya terlihat mudah untuk menutupi semua rasa sakitku, karena diriku yang tak pernah menampakkan ekpresi ataupun perasaan yang kurasakan. Tapi apa yang kudengar ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding memberikan setengah hati Naruto untuk anikiku.

"Tousan aku ingin menikah." Kata anikiku dengan ayahku di ruang kerja ayahku. Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan dengan tousan saat anikiku datang dan dia bilang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting. Tadinya aku ingin pergi tapi di cegah oleh anikiku, karena dia bilang aku ada kaitannya dengan hal yang akan anikiku beritahukan.

Kata-kata anikiku barusan membuat perasaanku resah. Kenapa keinginannya ingin menikah harus ada aku mendengarkannya dan mempunyai kaitan dengan pernikahannya. Aku tau kekasih anikiku itu adalah kekasihku juga. Naruto.

Perasaanku semakin tak enak di kala anikiku melihat kearahku dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Aku mempunya firasat yang tak enak. Aku rasa yang akan dia nikahi itu..

"Naruto. Aku ingin menikah dengannya." Kata anikiku membuat semua firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan. Apa di bilang tadi? Dia ingin menikahi Naruto? Aku yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menahan geram karena aku sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukan semua ekspresi seperti orang lain. Kami Uchiha harus bisa mengendalikan emosi yang berada di diri kami. Tapi rasa sakit ini sangat menghujam hatiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya taosanku. Dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihku, bukan kekasih anikiku. Dan keluargaku pun menyukai Naruto karena sifatnya yang ceria, baik dan mendatangkan kebagiaan dan kehangatan di keluargaku ini. Terlebih kaa-san yang sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto. Aku ingin menjadikannya pendamping hidupku." Kata anikiku dengan yakin tanpa ada kegugupan yang kulihat disaat dia bicara. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh anikiku sekarang. Kenapa dia begitu tega denganku yang telah memberikan setengah hati Naruto padanya? Kenapa dia menginginkan seluruhnya tanpa memberi ruang untukku? Apakah dia benci padaku, sampai melakukan hal ini padaku? Padahal selama 1bulan ini aku rela sakit melihat hubungannya dengan Naruto. Kenapa!?

"Bukankah Naruto kekasih Sasuke?" Tanya tao-sanku sambil melihat kearahku yang hanya mematung mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Hanya duduk diam melihat dan mendengarkan sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatiku ini. Hatiku sakit. Mulai dari saat aku mengetahui pertama kali anikiku dan Naruto berselingkuh, saat aku tak sengaja memergoki mereka di sebuah hotel. Lalu melihat mereka yang sedang berpelukan, berciuman dan lainnya di saat aku telah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang pula aku mendengar suara desahan Naruto di kamar anikiku saat aku lewat di depan kamar anikiku. Aku tau apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar itu, sampai membuat suara Naruto mendesah, memekik dan berteriak. Aku tau, tapi aku tulikan semua pendengaranku kala itu. Semua itu aku lakukan demi Naruto yang masih mau berada di sisiku. Tapi apa sekarang? Aniki ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya tanpa ada aku di hati Naruto dan disisinya.

Rasa kecewa memenuhi semua ruang di hatiku sekarang ini. Mungkin jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha aku akan langsung memukul anikiku atau bahkan lebih dari itu. aku dapat melakukan hal apa saja. Tapi itu semua tak dapat aku lakukan karena nama margaku.

"Iya, tapi Naruto juga sudah menjadi kekasihku," kata anikiku membuat taosanku membalalakan matanya sebentar lalu kembali biasa kembali dan melihat kearahku. "Atouto juga sudah merestui hubungan kami. Jadi kami tidak berselingkuh di belakang." Lanjut anikiku. Membuat tousanku menghela nafas berat sambil menutup matanya.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan,"kata tousanku membuat harapan penolakan karena diriku menjadi hanya tinggal harapan. Tousanku tak menolaknya, malah mneyetujuinya. "Tapi kau harus mempunyai restu dari Sasuke." Lanjut tousan. Aku dan anikiku saling pandang lalu anikiku mangajakku untuk bicara berdua di tempat lain. Aku rasa anikiku tak ingin pembicaraannya dengan diriku diketahui oleh tousan.

.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau merestui pernikahanku dengan Naruto." Kata anikiku langsung pada inti pembicaraan saat kami sudah ada di halaman belakang rumah. Halaman rumah yang besar dengan bunga-bunga mengelilinginya. Bunga lily kesukaan Naruto, karena kebanyakan bunga ini Naruto dan kaa-san yang merawatnya. Disaat dulu anikiku masih ada di luar negeri. Inilah tempat yang paling di sukai Naruto saat berkunjung ke rumahku. "Sasuke." Panggil anikiku membawa diriku kembali ke alam nyata setelah pikiranku terbang ke masa bahagia diriku dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya masalah ini?" Tanyaku pada anikiku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa kesalku karena anikiku egois menginginkan Naruto hanya untuknya.

"Belum, aku akan memberinya kejutan." Kata anikiku dengan tampang tampa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku mencelos. Kejutan dia bilang? Ya dia telah memberi kejutan padaku.

"Aku akan senang jika kau memberikan padaku Naruto, ototou." Kata anikiku sambil menepuk pundakku lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya diam melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh dari tempatku berdiriku sekarang sampai akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

'Naruto apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa kau juga menginginkan apa yang anikiku inginkan? Menikah dengan anikiku?' Pikirku miris. Sekarang aku mengetahui kesalahanku. Kenapa dulu aku harus mengenalkan mereka, lalu lebih perhatian kepada pekerjaanku tanpa lebih memhatikan Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto terjerat kebaikan dan akal anikiku.

"Naruto." Gumamku sampai tak terasa air mataku mengalir bergitu saja. 'Aku tak boleh kalah dari aniki.' Pikirku lalu dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir lalu segera melesat ke rumah Naruto tinggal –tak ingin kalah oleh Itachi.

**Sasuke POV end**

* * *

Di jalanan Sasuke terus memacu mobil untuk sampai lebih dulu du=i banding dengan anikinya yang akan melamar Naruto sekarang. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya. Dia tak ingin. Pikir Sasuke sambil terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Moshi-moshi." Kata Naruto mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

"_Hai Naruto, kau dirumah?" _Tanya orang di telepon itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Tidak, aku sedang ada di supermarket. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memilih dan mengambil banyak bungkusan ramen lalu di masukannya ke jinjingan bawaannya.

"_Bisa kau datang ke danau yang biasa?"_ Tanya Itachi dari sebrang. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya,'ada apa kenapa tiba-tiba?' Pikir Naruto tapi dia menyetujuinya.

"_Baiklah sampai nanti, Naru-chan~."_ Goda Itachi sebelum menutup teleponnya, membuat seburat merah merona di pipi tan chubby Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin manis di lihat orang sekitarnya.

"Itachi baka." Gumam Naruto sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Malu juga dia di tatap orang-orang yang terpesona oleh kemanisan dirinya. lalu Naruto segera membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

.

Ting tong... ting tong

Clek

"Siap- Oh Sasuka, ada apa?" Tanya kaa-san Naruto –Kushina- melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Apa Narutonya ada bibi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh Narutonya sedang belanja, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang." Jawab Kushina. "Apa kau mau menunggu di dalam?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Tidak usah, kalau boleh saya tau di mana ya Naruto belanja?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Di perempatan jalan nama supermarketnya, 'Kurama's Supermarket'." Kata Kushina.

"Terima kasih bibi." Kata Sasuke langsung menuju mobilnya lalu langsung memacu mobilnya kencang. Kushina yang melihatnya hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke rumah itu kembali.

.

"Dimana kau dobe?" Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat setiap orang yang keluar dari supermarket itu. tak lama dia menunggu muncul sosok Naruto dengan bawaan yang tak terlalu banyak keluar lalu menyetop sebuah taksi. Sasuke yang melihat itu agak sedikit aneh. Mau apa dia menyetop taksi, bukankah dari sini tak jauh dengan rumahnya? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Lalu dia putuskan untuk mengkuti taksi itu.

Taksi yang Sasuke ikuti itu terus saja bergerak menjauhi kota. Apa si dobe di culik? Pikir Sasuke saat melihat semakin lama taksi itu malah semakin menuju hutan yang agak jauh dari perkotaan. Rasa cemas yang ada semakin menjadi, tapi hilang saat taksi itu berhenti lalu keluar sosok Naruto yang masih utuh dengan senyum lalu bergerak menuju dalam hutan.

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengkerut melihat itu lalu dia mengikuti Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu mengikuti kemana arah jalan Naruto. Semakin lama semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, tak lama dia hampir kehilangan sosok Naruto. Sasuke melihat sebuah danau yang indah dengan hiasan yang semakin memperindah sekitar danau itu. hiasan bunga lily kesukaan Naruto tertanam dan bergelantungan di atas pohon. Tak ingin terpesona dengan tempat ini Sasuke mencari sosok Naruto lagi. Ternyata Naruto sedang berdiri di samping danau, baru saja ingin pergi kerah Naruto ternyata sudah ada orang yang berada di belakang Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sosok yang memeluk Naruto itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.

"Itachi?" Tanya Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke karena hutan yang sepi jadi suara yang tak terlalu keras pun terdengar.

"Hm," kata Itachi masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang,

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu." Kata Itachi mulai berjongkok di hadapan Naruto lalu memegang kedua tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya dengan lembut sambil menatap ke arah mata biru Naruto. Naruto sedikit merona dengan kelakuan itu. karena tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Naruto aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku. Jadilah pengantinku." Kata Itachi sambil melihat dengan sungguh-sungguh Naruto. Naruto yang di lamar begitu tersentak lalu merona dengan sangat ketara. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersentak dengan sangat sakit hati. 'Apa sampai disini ceritanya memiliki malaikat pirang itu?' Pikirnya dalam hati melihat Naruto dan Itachi.

"Jangan Naru. Jangan terima." Gumam Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berharap Naruto akan menolak permintaan atau ajakan anikinya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menunduk, terlihat sedikit kesedihan di muka manis itu. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, mengecup tangan yang ada di pegangannya, berdiri lalu memeluk Naruto dengan lembut.

"Dia sudah menyetujuinya." Bohong Itachi dengan berbisik di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar bisikan itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Itachi lalu menundukan kepalanya "Apa dia benar sudah tak peduli padaku?" Gumam Naruto sambil sedikit terisak.

"Dia bukan tak peduli, hanya di belum mau memulai hubungan yang lebih jauh." Kata Itachi. "Lagi pula, jika dia tak mau bertanggung jawab dengan bayimu bagimana? Sekarang kau sedang hamil Naru." Lanjut Itachi. Naruto hanya semakin terisak dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia sekarang sedang hamil anak Sasuke, tapi sampai sekarang di belum berani bicara hal yang sesungguhnya karena dari dulu Sasuke tak pernah mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan hubungan menjadi kenjenjang yang lebih tinggi, membuatnya takut untuk bicara.

Naruto yakin bayi di kandungannya ini bukan anak Itachi tapi anak Sasuke karena usia kandungannya ini lebih dekat dengan saat dia pertama kali melakukannya dengan Sasuke saat 3 bulan terakhir, bukan dengan Itachi yang baru 1 bulan ini. Sedangkan usia kandungannya ini sekarang 2 bulan lebih 10 hari, jadi dapat dia pastikan bahwa ini anak Sasuke tapi dia tak sanggup. Pikirannya selalu kepada Sasuke, terkadang disaat dia dengan Itachi yang terpmpang di matanya hanya Sasuke. Sasuke ... Sasuke... dan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah lebih perhatian kepadanya seperti yang Itachi lakukan padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto.

"I-iya aku mau." Kata Naruto dengan mengangguk. Parcakapan itu tak terdengar oleh Sasuke, tapi melihat Naruto yang menunduk lalu mengangguk membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto telah menerima pinangan anikinya itu. Membuat semua harapannya menjadi debu dalam sekali lihat. Tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi, Sasuke segera pergi. Itachi yang memang dari awal sudah tau hanya menyeringai sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang tak tau hanya menerima pelukan Itachi.

* * *

Hari pernikahan pun datang. Perut Naruto belum terlalu besar, menjadikan orang-orang tak tahu akan kehamilan Naruto. Naruto sekarang memakai tuksedo berwarna putih sedangkan Itachi berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua sangat serasi di atas altar gereja.

Setelah mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Mereka lalu berciuman dengan mesra diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari undangan yang datang. Semua berbahagia kecuali kedua orang yang saling tak mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang tak tau bahwa dirinya telah dibohongi dan di ikat oleh tali yang disebut pernikahan dengan Itachi. Lalu Sasuke yang telah dibohongi dengan sangat telak dengan permainan licik kakaknya, lalu terpisahkan dengan sangat mudah dengan mataharinya, malaikatnya, Naruto. Naruto, orang yang terus dia pertahankan sampai mengorbankan setengah hatinya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain, milik yang tak dapat di sentuh lagi seperti dulu. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus merelakan Naruto, walau hatinya tak pernah ingkar bahwa dia tak akan bisa merelakan Naruto, bahkan untuk anikinya sendiri.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang pada Sasuke yang sudah ingin pergi dari gereja itu tapi tak jadi karena sebuah suara. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat bahwa itu adalah anikinya dan Naruto di sampingnya -dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Selamat aniki." Kata Sasuke datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih otouto." Kata Itachi sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulukan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih diam melihat tangannya lalu menyambutnya."Te-terima kasih Sasu." Kata Naruto. Kedua tangan yang dulu sering saling berjabat dengan mesra, kedua tangan yang dulu sering menjadi kehangatan saat saling memegang dan kedua tangan yang memberikan ketenangan saat saling merengkuh dalam pelukan.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan di Inggis dengan perusahaan lain." Kata Sasuke pergi berpamitan dari acara sakral anikinya dengan 'mantan' kekasih dirinya. "Aku harap kalian bahagia." Gumam Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobil yang sudah siap menjemputnya di depan gereja. Dilihatnya Itachi dan Naruto yang masih melihat dirinya dari mobil. Senyum tipis nan pahit di kembang yang wajah tampannya, rasanya sakit merelakan orang yang paling dia pertahankan akhirnya lepas begitu saja. Bahkan dia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sungguh pengecut. Hanya dapat melihat dan menangis dalam dia, pengecut yang berlindung di keheningan. Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan tempat sakral itu. meninggalkan pasangan yang melihatnya.

"Maaf akan aku otouto." Gumam Itachi dengan sura kecil sampai tak seorang pun mendengarnya termasuk Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

'Maafkan aku Sasu.' Pikir Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Ayo Naru, kita jalani hari bahagia kita." Ajak Itachi dengan mengengam tangan Naruto. 'Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke.' Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya. Sampai kapanpun tak akan ada orang yang akan mengantika posisi yang telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sasuke, bahkan Itachi yang telah menjadi suaminya sekarang. Sekarang dan selamanya hatinya tetap menjadi milik Sasuke seorang.

.

.

Sebuah awal dari penghianatan membuatmu menjadi terpisah dengan ku...

Selamanya...

Harapan akan diriku padamu menjadi hilang...

Digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang ku bawa...

Perkataan anikiku telah membuat kau menghilang dari genggamanku selamanya...

Aku tak dapat menjadi bagianmu lagi..

Dan selamanya..

Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap...

**Mencintaimu..Naruto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin~

* * *

Ne aku bikin sequel tapi kok kaya bukan sequel ya?. Sebenernya aku bikin sequel ini gara-gara lagi kesel juga sama Sasuke jadi aku bikin dia kehilangan Naruto deh hehe#plak.. sebenernya aku pengen bikin ini jadi MC tapi gak jadi karena banyak fic ku yang belum aku selesaikan. Mungkin nanti aku bikin sequel fic ini tapi MC, hehe.. fic ini gak terasa ya, hurtnya? Gomen ne, mungkin perasaan marahku lebih dominan disini jadi gak terasa hurtnya ..T.T

Makasih sebelumnya untuk yang udah review di fic yang kemarin. Ini balasannya :

**Son Sazanamin**: Arigato udah review di fic kemarin :D

**Guest** : maaf ya, di sini juga gak happy ending... tapi kalau aku bikin sequel lagi akan aku buat happy ending kok(semoga, berdoa aja supaya aku lagi gak kesel sama sasu)hehe#plak.. arigato udah review yang kemaren ya:D

**Nanaki kaizaki **: Salah ya? Hehe.. gomen ne, aku baru belajar soalnya jadi masih salah-salah tulisan jepangnya. Makasih udah di ajarin lewat review ^^

**Autumn aoki **: sebenernya aku juga gak tega tapi gara-gara aku baca yang Naru'nya di duain aku jadi kesel pengen balas dendam sama Sasu gara" berani duain Naru deh hehe..gomen ne, arigato udah review^^

**Guest** : gomen ne aku bikin sequelnya malah bikin SasuNaru kepisah.. tadinya aku mau bikin sequel yang bahagia biat Sasu tapi ya gitu, gara-gara kesel sama Sasu tinggalin Naru jadi aku kesel deh.. gomen ne, nanti aku bikin sequel yang happy ending kok(berharap) .. arigato udah review^^

**Kiseki no hana **: gak kerasa ya? Kayanya yang ini juga gak kerasa.. hehe gak bisa, soalnya emang dari pertama temanya ttng penghianatan hehe..

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : gak aku gak bikin MC dulu, takut fic yang lain terabaikan.. tapi kalau nanti salah satu fic-ku udah selesai (berharap) aku bisa bikin sequel fic ini yang MC..arigato udah review :D

**UzumakiKagari** : Kalau ini udah menderita belum? Ini sequelnya tapi kaya bukan sequel ya,ckck.. arigato udah review :D

**FBSN(Natacchi-san)**: arigato udah kasih review yang banyak semoga fic yang ini bisa lebih baik tulisannya,^^.. aku seneng kok dapat komentar sama kritik dan saran kaya gini, membantu banget :D.. arigato udah kasih kritik dan saran lewat review ini ya^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel **: wah Gunchan pernah? Jadi Narunya apa jadi Sasunya?#plaak(malahh bahas beginian,ckck)..tadinya mau gitu tapi karena gak bisa bikin pertarungan aku skip deh hehe.. arigato udah review^^

**Namy alice **: nah udah ketahuan kan nikah sama siapa.. tadinya aku mau bikin ini kejutan happy ending buat Sasu tapi karena baca fic yang bikin aku sakit hati sama Sasu jadinya aku balas dendam disini deh..T,T.. arigato udah review^^

.

Gomen buat yang merasa tersinggung dalam fic ini*bungkuk-bungkuk..

Gimana komentar minna sekalian?

RnR or RnF?


End file.
